Walking the Edge
by Dragon In The Mirror
Summary: To walk the edge was to walk a fine line.The line between light and dark, sanity and madness. Can you return from one side to other? Harry sure hopes so, because these ninja creep him out. Big time. Very strange fic, mentions of madness, dark humour!


14/04/2012

Sirius Black liked this girl. He stood in the corner of the drawing room of 12 Grimmauld Place and watched as Dumbledore chatted with the newcomer in some foreign language, much like Japanese he thought.

Yes, he liked the look of her.

Sirius, having gone through a war, knew how to classify people. This girl, as soon as he walked through that door, had literally screamed '_Warrior'_. From the way she walked, the way she talked and the cold, calculating look in her eyes.

Then, strangely _Protector _then most chillingly, _killer._

This girl had killed. Many, many times. Her blue eyes bore testament to that, the wavering pools of deep ocean cold and uncaring, the waves before the tempest. The calm before the storm lay in her eyes.

Yet it disturbed him, to see such old, old eyes on such a young girl. Really, she could be no more than fourteen, maybe fifteen from her height. Her eyes screamed of no emotion, they screamed killer and most importantly, they screamed, '_I don't care_.'

She has blonde hair braided down to her waist and that was all they could see of her.

A fox mask, its snarling face staring at them, covered her face. It hid her from view and cut off any clues they may have gotten from her facial expressions. A black tattoo, almost like a tribal spiral, adorned her right arm.

She wore black pants that narrowed at mid-shin and a dark grey turtleneck that left the shoulders bare. A grey vest with many pockets was put over this and a sword was strapped between her shoulder blades, its handles just over her right shoulder. A pair of daggers were tucked just beside her hips, the handles just within reach and quite cleverly hidden. A pair of black gloves covered her hands and on the backs of each, as well as on the main pocket of the vest she wore, was an embroidered nine tailed fox done in red and orange.

A white **(1)** cloak was slung over one shoulder, leaving the arm with the tattoo visible.

All the while, her eyes swept over them all, categorising them each as he himself had just done. She did it in split seconds, where as he took a minute or so.

He jumped as he heard the door open and then heard the voices of the Order member filing in, as well as the tired voice of Harry as he made his way upstairs, no doubt to pry information from Ron and Hermione. Information they didn't have.

He noticed that the pair in the door way had finished speaking and watched as Dumbledore sat down in a chair, leaving the girl to stand in front of the Order, her legs in a rest position and her emotionless eyes roaming across the room.

There has been some confusion when she and Albus had arrived and that mask of hers hadn't helped.

Moody had started growling at her, levelling his wand at her and his electric blue eye had been spinning like crazy.

Many of the Order reacted similarly, but Albus soon had allayed their fears.

Back to the now, Albus had just asked the girl who she was.

Sirius noticed several of the Order looking rather doubtful at the age of the girl but then, looks and age did not dictate survival.

"Who are you? I trusted Tsunade-san would send me the best of her Special Assassination and Tactical Squads. I hope that is you?" Albus asked rather confidently, his eyes twinkling rather annoyingly.

"I am Uzumaki Namikaze Naru, Buntaichou of the 1st Squad of Konohakagure no Sato and the best ANBU agent in the squads. Also, you will refer to Tsunade as Hokage-sama or Hokage-dono in my presence. Hokage-sama is our leader and you would do well to remember that." Her English was flawless but she was so cold.

A few murmurs floated around the room at her impertinence and Dumbledore's half smile drooped a little.

"Yes, well. I was led to believe their were others coming?" Albus asked curiously, his finger templed in front of him on his knees.

"Yes. There are six others who will arrive later tonight. I will introduce them when you introduce us all to Potter-san, our client." She bowed then sat down on a nearby stool.

"Naru, can you please remove your mask? We would like to no that you are the real deal and not an imposter."

Naru's breath jolted for a second and then she sighed, cracking her back as she stretched.

"Ok. Here goes." Reaching up, she pulled the mask to the side and perched in like a pair of sunglasses on her head.

Silence filled the room as they took in the face of their hired guard.

She could be no more than thirteen, that was for sure. Her sun-kissed tanned face was withdrawn and beautiful and wild in appearance. Her dangerous eyes reminded him a fox, cunning and sly. The whisker-marks on her cheeks seemed to echo that thought and she yawned, flashing needle sharp teeth and elongated canines. She looked devious enough to be a fox and the part seemed to fit her.

Then shouts of outrage and shock began to fill the air, like the breaking of a storm or the burst of flood.

"She is only a child!"

"We were promised a trained professional!"

"They said she was a war veteran!"

"Enough."

It wasn't Dumbledore that said, nor anyone in the room. Naru, her eyes

empty, laughed at the assembled wizards and witches.

"I lost my childhood when I killed the first time. The first time… Is always the worst. Do not speak of me as a child, for I am not like the children of whom I stand amongst. I quit my childhood when I killed at age seven."

That made even the most hardened among them shudder, Sirius included. To kill the first time, when he was in his twenties, had been horrible. He'd thrown up, everywhere. Absolutely everywhere.

He'd almost broken down after. He hadn't slept for four days before he finally got over it. For her… He just couldn't see how she was still even vaguely sane.

"How do you stay sane?"

Blue eyes flickered to his and he was pinned, unable to move. She laughed, breathily and bitter.

"How you stay sane, huh?" She stepped just a little closer to him and grinned, sharp teeth gleaming and electric blue gaze never leaving his.

"You don't."

_**Yo! How are my favourite people?**_

_**I felt like writing this and thus spent four hours writing it up, when I'm supposed to be doing my calculus homework! Anyone know calculus well?**_

_**Can you help me with this?**_

show that arcsech x = log[ (1 + sqrt(1-x^2) / x ]

_**I think this is the working out but I'm not sure:**_

x= sech y = 2/(e^y + e^-y) = 2e^y / (e^2y + 1) - e^2y - (1/x)e^y + 1 = 0 ,

use the quadratic formula - e^y = [1+ sqrt(1-x^2)]/x - y = arc sech x = ln{[1+ sqrt(1-x^2)]/x}

_**Does that sound right?**_

_**Review please or I'll sic chibi Gai on you!**_


End file.
